Lesson 620
Summary Ougai collapses after Gintoki pushes the kunai through his horn into his forehead. Tsukuyo and her Hyakka land behind Gintoki, professing disappointment in his defeat before her women got involved. The shocked Dakini stare at their fallen boss, while Gintoki reminds them to not underestimate the Earth women and children still surrounding them, especially the gorilla women here. After having logs and kunai thrown on him for his trouble, he meekly asks why Tsukuyo was here. She answers to lower the reputation of women and Kyuubei remarks the irony that she and Tsukuyo, who threw away their womanhood, were here to protect it. Tae adds that since they were here instead of the men she and their allies refuse to allow the two to say they abandoned the word "woman", as women weren't the only ones who could do what they did. Tsukuyo thinks back to before her arrival, where she stayed with Hinowa and the Edo populous in the underground district. They heard the sounds of fighting above ground but Hinowa admitted that their underground fortress won't be able to hold out forever. Tsukuyo reminded her friend that the people are protected by the walls and the two of them. Hinowa responded that when the ceiling fails Earth may be destroyed and they will deal with a worst "eternal night" then what Yoshiwara experienced before. She then asked if Tsukuyo wanted to go to the surface and fight with her friends. Tsukuyo refused with the excuse that she needed to protect Hinowa but the wheelchair-bound woman told her to go, Tsukuyo had always been there to protect her and Yoshiwara, but Tsukuyo was her own person and there are others that can protect this place. Seita and some Hyakka arrived behind the women, agreeing with Hinowa and the courtesan ninja leaves with her army. The mother and son watched; said mother retorted to how stubborn Tsukuyo was, that even in these dark times, she would even refuse to meet with her crush. Back in the present, Tsukuyo and her Hyakka, the Yorozuya, Kyuubei, and Tae and the hostesses defeat the Dakini soldiers. Tsukuyo quietly admits that she only cared about fighting by Gintoki's side, calling herself one of those "stupid creatures". The surviving Dakini flee while Kyuubei mocks them for doing so. Tsukuyo tells the swordswoman how much she realized why she was really here. Kyuubei in turn, consoles her, all their allies fighting here were doing this to protect those they care about as well. But she admits to the courtesan that seeing the women fighting and seeing Tsukuyo here fighting for her crush made her for the first time in her life be glad that she was born a woman and wishes to stay with them forever. Tsukuyo then suggest that they should hang out together after this war. Suddenly a thrown club-sword hits Kyuubei from behind and under the group's horrified gazes, the thrower, Ougai slowly rises from the rubble. He concedes that he had underestimated the women and children along with his surprise that another person was strong enough to break his horn. But he tells his enemies that this still wasn't enough to defeat him before breaking off the kunai in his forehead, revealing the strike was too shallow to really kill him. A voice on the rooftops chastises Ougai for having a tough time with the Earthlings, thanks to mostly relying with his brawn. The voice, Sotatsu, and his Shinra mercenaries, were holding Tae and the hostesses hostage. While the Earthlings and the Dakini were fighting, the Shinra sneaked in and studied the cannon, learning that it was a virus cannon that renders all machines useless but was now itself inoperable. They threaten to kill the hostesses unless the humans bring the cannon's creator to them. Immediately after, Otose and Gengai appear behind the mercenaries with Otose introducing Gengai, the creator, to them. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Shimura Tae * Hyakka ** Tsukuyo * Hinowa (flashback) * Seita (flashback) * Dakini Tribe ** Ougai * Shinra Tribe ** Soutatsu * Otose (cameo) * Hiraga Gengai (cameo) Category:Chapters